gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Gone Wiki
I am quite frustrated actually. >:( Before anyone starts yell-typing, I would just like to say that I only want this fixed as I have no idea how to do it. You know the Plaza', 'Clifftop Hotel and the other one that I cant remember the name of pages where its like ask for help or just talk randomly ''well, I went to use them and I tried to add a subject but it added A WHOLE NEW PAGE. I was really confused and I think that the three pages should be talk only and I was confused mainly by the spiel at the top. I guess I naturally expected that it just add a topic instead of a page because on ''Total Drama Wiki that is how it works. I understand that this is a newer wiki and has not (sorry everyone) been maitenenced properly. Please, please, PLEASE do something. Sorry to be a bother. I <3 the Peg. TDfan 09:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Re-style! Well I'm thinking of changing the front page to make it all creative, If you read this once its done I'll test it out for 2 weeks, Please put some thoughts about it here! http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/South_Park_Archives Maybe have for it Latest Book, Characters, Locations and The FAYZ. I think it'd look more user friendly and attract more users deeper into the site, then just a few Quick Links to categories. :P Any other ideas or any comment? I really think the front page needs a little go-over. Kalkaliy 21:39, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Kal No Admin Like everyone else on the wiki I got the message that there are no admins as soon as I made my first edit. After looking through the wiki a bit more I found that the whole site was disorganized, with pages that don't need to exist and duplicated categories. I think that because no one is in charge everyone is too cautious to make any big changes. I have used a lot of other wikis and I have seen how useful admin can be. I think that to make this wiki better we should elect a group of staff so that we can try and make this a bit better. Kronicsunflower (talk) 08:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Links to admin profiles So I was wondering if someone could put links to the admins' profiles? You know, if anyone needs to contact them. :3 Sorry, new to the wiki. Blaizingfire (talk) 22:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Guys Where's The Blog? I just really wish there was a blog on this wiki. It would be a great way for fans to talk about the books and other things. Just a suggestion.A. V. Christine (talk) 00:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC)A. V. Christine Please Read This Fanfiction If You Love Gone! So me and my best friend, A. V. Christine, have written up a fanfiction for Gone. It's called After. It's about life after the FAYZ and how the FAYZ was just the beggining. It has a ton of new characters and A. V. worked really hard on this so I was hoping you guys would drop by? The links here: http://the-fayz-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Book_One:_After Please read it & leave a comment. Also as you can see the wiki isn't that....complete so please help us make this wki AWESOME! Thanks. PublicityStunt (talk) 22:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC)PublicityStunt Briannas death �� Was anyone else disappointed in the way Brianna died?She was my favorite character and Im sad she died in a sad way.pandorapanda (talk) 00:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Connection with German wiki I'am the Admin of a (small) German Gone-Wiki. Can we connect them with ? --Albert Magellan (talk) 11:28, April 7, 2019 (UTC)